Saber (Fate/Grand Order - Roberta The Bruce)
| type = Servant |qualclasses = Rider, Berserker, Assassin, Alter Ego | height = 188.9cm | weight = 56.34kg | gender = Female | hairc = Red | eyec = Green | birthp = Unknown | armament = | likes = A good and fair brawl, Reading, Drinking, A happy smile | dislikes = Cheaters | talent = Swimming and Budgeting | enemy = Her other self | imagecol =Blue }} Saber (セイバー, Seiba) ''is a saber class servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity '''Saber's' true identity is that of Roberta the Bruce, the first king of the Independent Scotland after 1320. She is a King identified by what seems to be massive strokes of luck within her life, which actually turn out to be tactical thinking in most cases. In this summoning she is an irregular even by servant standards, being one half of a whole servant, Roberta herself is the love and kindness of the king of Scots personified, where as her other half is the stark opposite, being pure evil and filled with destructive impulse. Appearance Within this summoning container Roberta takes the form of a tall and well built woman, towering over many people even in her homeland. She sports waist length red hair, which she either ties into a braid or will hide within some form of helmet when fighting and a pair of striking almost Emerald eyes, supported by light freckles and a exceedingly pale complexion. Personality Being considered to be a fair and just king in her life Roberta in her summoning is a fair and loving woman, a bit rough around the edges but loving nonetheless. She treats her master not as her superior or a person to obey, but as her comrade and equal, seeing them as a person who does not require her but still chose to keep her, causing her to swear an oath of loyalty to her master until her death. Roberta also has a love for children and young people, jumping at the opportunity to protect or play with them, seeing them as the future of the world and just utterly adorable. Role Abilities Class Skills Magic Resistance ~ B+: Invalidates magic with three verses or less. Receives mostly no damage even against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Depending on the situation, even High-Thaumaturgy would be completely invalidated. Riding ~ B: 'Most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in, for they are no exception. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as ''Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills '''Charisma ~ B+: In her life Roberta was considered to be a king of the people, loved by all and was able to rally her country behind her to seemingly win an impossible war even though the country was not to fond of the idea of war. Mana Burst ~ A: 'At ''Rank A, even a stick can become a weapon of great power. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine Mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Can also raise one's defense several times over. '''Military Tactics ~ B: '''In her life Roberta won many of an seemingly impossible victory, time and time again achieving that which was claimed to be achievable by her pure skill in battle tactics and combat, causing her to receive this skill upon summoning as a Saber. '''A Spiders Sixth Attempt ~ EX: In essence this skill works in a similar way to Pioneer of the Stars, only instead this skill is a crystallization of Roberta’s road to kingship, overcoming odds considered to be impossible by many of her generals and countrymen. Due to this skill Roberta will always face each and every challenge with a smile and courage, somehow never losing hope and always having at least a 1% chance of victory. She also shares this skill with her counterpart only slightly different. Parameters Noble Phantasms The Stirling Sword - The Sword of Earned Freedom and Victory Cave of Solitude - Eternal Memorial to Failure and Pain Development References